


whisper of a promise

by akinoriko



Series: Dialogue Prompts [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (although it was only implied), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Confession, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akinoriko/pseuds/akinoriko
Summary: Dialogue Prompt #46: "What happens if I do this?"





	whisper of a promise

**Author's Note:**

> requested by [@drcmpbll](https://twitter.com/drcmpbll) on twitter.

Tadashi doesn't remember how he ended up here: in the park where he used to spend most of his childhod with Kei, in the middle of the night. With the said childhood friend standing closely in front of him, the tips of their feet almost touching.

He breaks their eye contact and looks at the bushes behind him.

"Tadashi.." Kei calls with his low voice and because of the silence of the night, his voice sounds deeper and all that Tadashi can think of is how he would love to hear more of it.

Kei uses his finger on Tadashi's chin, connecting their gazes back together and once again, Tadashi feels like his feet are planted on the ground. "Kei," he calls back softly.

"Remember when you told me about how your friend found their soulmate just because of one touch?" Kei asks, and Tadashi does remember.

He remembers not hiding the envy in his voice when he told Kei about the story.

 _It was so romantic, Tsukki._   _She said her eyes 'glowed like the stars' when he touched her and they both knew in that moment they were meant to be together._

It almost took all of Tadashi's enegry to nod his head. Kei smiles at him, softer than his first memory of him.

"So then," Kei moves his hand to Tadashi's cheek and he feels like he stopped breathing the second Kei's thumb presses on his skin. "What happens if I do this?"

Tadashi is completely lost for words. He doesn't know what Kei wants him to say. He doesn't know what he wants him to feel. Tadashi even forgets to breathe. All he knows at the moment is Kei's hands feel good on him.

When Tadashi didn't respond, Kei moves his other arm around his waist and pulls him closer, leaning down until his nose touched Tadashi's. "How about this?"

His eyes never left Kei's. He can see himself clearly from his glasses and he notices how his face looked like a sky full of stars painted in red.

Kei could have been doing all this to tease him. If he were to wait a little longer, maybe he would release him from his curse and starts laughing at him.

His thoughts were cut off when Kei moved closer to his ear and whispers, "Tell me, Tadashi."

Shiver ran up his spine and the voices of him wanting for more rings lounder in his head.

"It.." Tadashi looks at Kei's eyes again when he pulls back, his arms still secured around him. He knows Kei is waiting and even if Tadashi is planning to escape, the arms around him tells him how he can't.

Not this time.

Not anymore.

He opens his mouth and tries again. "It makes me want to tell you something."

Kei hums in question while studying Tadashi's eyes as if they were a math problem.

"Stay," Tadashi finally whispers. Kei hums yet again, pulling him closer. "Stay, stay," he clings to the one word repeatedly, hoping it would reach Kei this time.

Tears starts to drop from Tadashi's eyes and he wasn't even aware he had been holding on to this feelings for who knows how long. The voice inside his head that he'd been trying to cover with dark clouds had been swept away by Kei with a single blow.

And so he can finally hear them as clear as the night sky.

_He's back, you can't lose him again. Make him stay. Make him yours._

Tadashi hugs Kei back as he buries his face in his chest and cries out every emotion he had been hiding. Not long after, he felt a soft kiss planted on the top of his head and a whisper of a promise.

"I'll always be with you from now on."

**Author's Note:**

> original post: [from twitter.](https://twitter.com/bishamoan_/status/1111591938677866496)
> 
> thank you for reading! kudos and comments are highly appreciated.


End file.
